Seeing The End Of The World
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: A paranormal writer is given a challenge, Visit Room 1408 of the Dolphin Hotel. Unafraid of warnings and stories, Mike Enslin does so...only to be forced to face his abusive past.
1. Room 1408, You Won't Regret It

_My my I've been gone for so long...but I believe I'm finally back! _

_About a month ago I got 1408 off Netflix. I needed a new movie to watch and that came to mind. (New as in new for me lol)  
><em>

_Boy, I don't regret it! _

_Finding out it was a Stephen King story, that was another reason to like, (My mom is a SK nerd and I've about seen all the movies cause of her) but I'm a thrill seeker, so that was also another reason I got this movie! _

_...After watching though, my real reason to love it though is John Cusack (Yes, I've seen him before, but I guess he needed to die for me to love him). After watching 1408 more then a person should, I've finally decided. FANFIC TIME! 3 3_

_ Now here's my story of 1408! (Same story as movie, but of course there will be changes)  
><em>

**1408**

"When you've seen the end of the world, it isn't easy to not believe in any other stories told. ...So, why didn't I believe in this one? ...Was it because I didn't believe in hers?..."

_"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here with us..."_

–

Mike Enslin, a man in his late thirties, with dark brown shaggy hair and matching dark eyes. He wore slacks and a suit jacket...he wasn't dressed up though, for under, he wore a worn down Hawaiian shirt and a black band shirt under that. He stood before a HUGE hotel. A smug, questioning look on his face. In his hand was a small postcard, the picture was of the hotel shining in the night. On the back side was a small note.

"Heard you're looking for a thrill, come to the Dolphin.

Room 1408, you won't regret it."

He lifted the card and gave the note a look over. There was no return address...but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was the challenge it held. Stuffing it into his pocket, he stepped inside.

–

As Mike approached the desk, the secretary gave a big smile. Mike gave a small one in return. _"As fake as the ghost I've come to know..."_

"Welcome to The Dolphin, How may I help you?"

"I'd like to buy a room, one night...1408, if you don't mind."

The secretary eyed her computer, then she returned her gaze to Mike and flashed another fake smile. "If you'll excuse me..." With a nod, Mike eyed her as she walked away and he followed with his eyes as she vanished into a room.

–

The secretary stopped before a desk, and held her hands together, bowing her head slightly. "Sir, a man is here requesting to be put in room 1408. Shall I transfer him to another?"

"No no, I'll handle it...thank you."

–

Mike tapped his fingers boredly against the handle of his bag. His gaze wandered the lobby as his patience began to wear thin. Glancing once more to the door the secretary had vanished behind, he found himself meeting her gaze...and another mans. About the same age, he was a dark haired man, with dark eyes, and a tinted gray beard. He wore a typical work suit, a small "Manager" pin on the breast.

He approached with a smile, a fake and SLIGHTLY annoyed smile. Mike replied with his own. "Good evening, I am Manager Gerald Olin." The two shared a quick hand shake. "...I'm sorry to inform you this, but 1408 is unavailable at the time. Perhaps we can interest you in another...slightly, BETTER room?"

They shared one anothers look, smiles never leaving their faces. As if challenging one another...Who would break first?

Mike pulled the postcard from his pocket, and with both hands he held it note side out to Olin. "I got this in the mail today...no return address, so I'm going to assume you sent it. ...Can you see what it says?"

"I can..." Mike's smile grew as he noticed Olin's falter. He had given the words a quick glance and his eyes did not show happiness. "...But, as I said before, room 1408 is unavailable."

"So I'll come back tomorrow..." Olin chuckled softly shaking his head, Mike gave a nod. "_If it's a game he wants to play, I'll play it." _"Scratch that! Next week..." He quickly shook his head, holding up a finger. "No, no..." He leaned close. "A month from now..."

The two shared a looked, and Olin stood tall. Smile gone...a face of serious now. "Why is having this room so important, Mr...?"

"Enslin, Mike Enslin." He waved the postcard a little, as he returned it to his pocket. "...Because you asked me to..." He put his hands together in front of him and rocked back on his heels some. "...and it's for a job."

Olin raised a brow, looking him over.

"I'm a writer...I write about the paranormal and.."

Olin gave a chuckle and knowing nod. "So you're THAT Mike Enslin. ...Pleasure meeting you, and again another apology. ...Job or not though, I can't give you that room." As he turned to walk away, he stopped and blinked as Mike held out his hand.

"Give me the one next to it..." Olin blinked facing him. "...And I'll just stay until it becomes available." Olin was left speechless, but he had no other choice. With a sigh, he motioned Mike to follow him over to the desk. Mike smiled, triumphing.

Big fat 0 for the opening scare.

_Very hard to stray from the story, yet stay with it so it doesn't become a mess. I think I did good though._

_I really like Olin and Mike's rivalry. (Sam and John go off each other well) Also, their ages, not to sure where their characters fall so I just went with what I saw. _

_Hope you enjoy_

_NOTE: The first line was inspired by another movie. Can you tell me which?  
><em>


	2. Quite Spooky, If You're Into Skeleton

_A fave chapter. Olin and Mike go off each other SO well! *Sarcasm* _**  
><strong>

**Quite spooky. ...If You're Into Skeleton Keys...**

Olin clicked away at the keyboard, then he eyed Mike who stood across from him. "..The closest room is 1404, will that be a problem?"

Mike shrugged softly, his winning smile never leaving his face. "As long as I'm here there will be no problem." Olin gave a nod as he looked back to the computer, he then turned and grabbed the key card to the room. "...You'll inform me when it's empty, won't you?"

Olin chuckled softly to himself, then he gave a smile of disbelief as he turned to Mike. "It's my job to keep my guest happy, I wouldn't be here if I was a liar." Mike couldn't help but laugh out loud which made Olin raise his brow. "Do you find something funny Mr. Enslin?"

Mike leaned forward some. "Since you asked, yes, I do actually." He narrowed his eyes as if thinking, then dropped his voice. "If you weren't lying...then when I said I'd come back tomorrow, next week, or even next month. Why didn't you just book me in the room then?" He chuckled softly. "I doubt the person here now wanted to stay that long." Olin was stumped, and he smirked nodding a little. This man was a fighter, and he wasn't going to quit until he got what he wanted.

"How long a guest stays is none of my business, so whose to say they won't?"

"Whose to say they will?"

Olin sighed. "Mr. Enslin..you will be staying in room 1404 and I WILL inform you of 1408's availability." He slammed the card hard into Mike's hand. "Until then, have a nice stay!"

Mike watched as Olin disappeared, he then turned the card in his hand eying it. No rhyme or reason...just excuses. _"That 0 on the scare scale still stands..."_

As Mike stepped from the elevator, he reached into the front pocket of his bag and pulled out a small recorder. He slowly gazed down both sides of the hall, and hit record. "The hotel has the typical interior design. Matching carpets and wallpaper...even pictures. The doors are a dark brown with the numbers as bold as the people running this place." He rocked his head side to side. "So far...not as scary as I had thought." He stopped the recorder and began his journey to his room.

He dropped his bag in front of the door and drew out his card. Before he unlocked the room though, he glanced down both sides of the hall. He was alone, and he casually began to make his way to the end of the hallway.

1408 stood out from all the rest. ...He couldn't quite figure out why though. Coming to the door, he fell still and couldn't help but stare. A few moments of silence passed as Mike examined every inch of the door.

Then...it finally hit him.

The door had no card slot, only a key lock. After a few more seconds, Mike rolled his eyes smirking, shaking his head as he did. _"What the hell am I doing?" _He stepped back, shaking his head again, then he reached out and knocked. "House keeping!"

...Silence...Another knock.

"Hello, House keeping!"

More silence, and Mike's smirk grew. _"Perhaps they're out." _He checked his watch. _"At ten?..." _He shrugged softly. _"It's the city that never sleeps...of course." _ Mike shook his head and he went to his room.

A few minutes later and Mike was settled in. His recorder was in hand as he sat on the bed, eying the living room wall. "1 point goes to the strange, no card slot lock. I admit...quite spooky. ...If you're into Skeleton Keys..." He smirked slightly. "No one was in the room...expected I guess. Probably owned by a bunch of teenagers." He chuckled. "...If that's the case...then that explains SO much." He shut the recorder off, leaning his head to the side thinking.

...Click. "...And we're back to 0." Click.

_Why is Mike knocking on a room door that could possibly be occupied? ...Well because this man comes off as stubborn to me, and since the note was egging him on, he believes everyone else will be trying to give him a scare. Hence the big fat 0._

_Which btw I just loved putting in at the end haha. _

_I chose room 1404 cause it was mentioned in the movie and I honestly don' t know how Hotel rooms work. (I don't live in a hotel people...) _

_Also, I've given myself a challenge. My mother just bought me 1408 and Identity off Amazon and until they arrive, I will not be watching any JC movies. All I have to remember 1408 by so far is a script...so, I'll be going off that. Forgive me for mistakes.  
><em>


	3. Check And Mate

_Ugg, I didn't think I'd EVER finish this chapter! But, here it is! _

_((Let me tell you something about the titles of the chapters. ...They have NOTHING to do with what's going on in the story/chapter (((Except maybe this one, obviously))) But they'll mostly be fave lines.)) _

_So...just warning ya. Don't let that affect the story_

Check...And Mate

Through out the night, as Mike would leave his room, he'd play room service for 1408. ...Results were always the same.

10 became 11...

11 became 12...

Eventually, not only was Mike annoyed, but so was Olin.

Down in the lobby, both Olin and the secretary were watching Mike on the security cameras.

"Shall I go stop him?"

Olin shook his head. "No...I'll give him a call..."

**-1408-**

Mike slammed the door to his room as he rest back against it. Annoyed and slightly exhausted, he pulled his recorder from his pocket. "...Persistent bunch...makes me wonder how much they're being paid." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing in frustration, then he pushed off the door and headed to the bedroom. "Perhaps I should give Mr. Olin a call..." As soon as the words left his mouth...the phone rang. He slowly turned his head looking back to it, then he smirked. "...Great timing..."

Mike quickly snatched up the phone as he sprinted over. "Mr. Olin! The man I just wanted to speak with!" He smiled. "...Is my room open yet?"

"No Mr. Enslin...I'm afraid not." Annoyance was in his voice, though he tried hiding it. "I'm just calling to check on your stay. Would you like anything...perhaps, a late night snack? ...Maybe even...a game?" Mike's smile grew, realizing where Olin was going. "You must be bored...having nothing to write about? Then again, I'm sure you can come up with SOMETHING!"

Mike eyed his recorder, listening to the smug man on the other end. "...Actually, I do have something to write about. The beginning, naturally..." He flipped the recorder some as he sat down on a chair near by, smile never leaving his face. "About the "spooky" manager who makes up lies just so he can lure stupid people into his trap. ...What do you think so far?"

"...Mr. Enslin...when will you stop this childish act?" His tongue was full of anger.

Mike replied with the same taste. "...When I get my room...Mr. Olin." A sigh of defeat was given and Mike gave himself a nod.

"_Check..."_

"Perhaps we can arrange something..."

"...I'm on my way."

_"...And mate!"_

**-1408-**_  
><em>

Olin looked up as the elevator opened and he could barely contain his annoyance when he saw the smug look on Mike's face. _"As happy as a kid with candy..." _He eyed him and noticed his bag and key card in hand. "...Leaving us so soon Mr. Enslin?"

"Oh, no worries Mr. Olin..." He pat his shoulder softly, looking him in the eye smiling away. "Only a few feet to the right." He held his arm out to the office, as if he was now in control. "After you?" Olin gave him a slight nod, then they went to the office.

"I'm sure you're aware of the stories Mr. Enslin?" Olin stood behind his desk, pouring them both a glass of Le Cinquante Sept Deces, 1939. While Mike sat on the other side, on the edge of the seat, just waiting...

"Of course Mr. Olin...why else would I be here? ...I told you, I'm a paranormal writer." He shook his head eying him. "I don't write about random, horrible serviced hotels."

"Heh...thank god for that." Mike gave him a raised brow as he walked over and held out the drink. "...So if you're aware, then why don't you just write using what you know?"

Mike took the drink and he eyed it as he swirled it around some. "...And miss dying while trying to get the best stuff! ...Sorry, afraid I can't do that." With that he gulped the drink down in one swallow and held the glass out for another. "...But, I'll gladly take another, if you don't mind?"

Olin only gave him a look as he handed his own glass over. "Perhaps you'd like some more research with that..." Mike raised a brow after taking down another gulp and Olin soon dropped a folder into his lap. "Everything is in there...knock yourself out..."

As Mike studied, Olin paced through the room watching him closely. _"Last resort. If this don't work..."_

"...That's new..." Mike moved a few papers and Olin smirked softly actually seeing concern in his eyes.

"Mr. Enslin...whatever you've read outside of this has been seen millions of times." Olin tapped on one of the pictures of the victims. "This though...this is what the press wants to hide. ...Do you think we'd still be running if we let out something so horrific?" As Mike continued looking, Olin began to walk behind him. "There have been suicides and over twenty two "natural" deaths." He grabbed Mike's shoulder and leaned down towards him. "...Fifty six in all, Mr. Enslin.."

Mike looked back to him, and he raised his hand between the two. "...Space, if you don't mind..."

Olin stood tall and made his way behind his desk, he then sat down and gave Mike a hard stare. "I'll give you access to everything in that folder, including anything else you might need during your stay. ...ONLY if you drop the thought of visiting room 1408." He reached back and grabbed the bottle of the Le Cinquante and held it out. "...As well as this. Please Mr. Enslin...I'm tired of fighting with you."

Mike shared his look, then he closed the folder leaning back. "Why do these people kill themselves?" He shrugged. "Do you know their reasons...their lives?" He leaned forward pointing. "Didn't you tell me the business of the people here wasn't yours? So how can you sit there and try to bribe me!" Mike threw the folder onto the desk as he stood. "When are you going to stop this stupid game? ...I'm a grown man for gods sake...drop the stupid scare act."

Olin tapped his fingers together softly. Mike had a point...What did he know of the lives before his. Were they happy, or sad? Married, or divorced? He shook his head, then slowly stood. "...Honestly Mr. Enslin...It's not your business I'm concerned with." Mike glared over at him, over annoyed with the conversation. "After the first guy, it never was...my only concern was the mess. ...Still is..." With that he turned away from him and headed over to a small safe near by.

Before opening it, his gaze fell on a small book sitting beside it. He glanced back at Mike. "Mr. Enslin, may I ask why your writing style changed?"

Mike was sitting down again. Rested back against the chair and legs propped up on the desk. He was rubbing his left temple slowly, eyes closed. "What do you mean?..."

"Your first book..." Olin grabbed the book and turned to face him. "It wasn't about ghost or ghouls..." He pulled back with his thumb and let the pages flutter loudly. He watched as Mike opened his eyes half way hearing, he then smiled softly as his eyes went wide and he instantly sat up. "...Was rather nice actually. ...touching, to be honest."

Mike nodded towards the book, eying it. "...Nice to know you enjoyed it." He looked up to him. "Didn't take you for a reader. Especially my work..."

"Not anymore Mr. Enslin..." He shook the book some. "This though...this was something." He opened the book to a random page. "...Although, I must admit. The father was quite a bastard."

Mike gave a small smile, rocking his head from side to side. "..Thanks..." He looked down some and Olin noticed a change in his stature. "...That was a different time though." He quickly stood and held out his hand. The look in his eye demanding and finished. "...I believe you were giving me the key?"

There was no other choice... Olin gave a nod, then turned back to the safe.

_Hated getting this chapter anywhere, glad I finally did though. Bout lost my JC obsession but the lord smiled on me! (Today I received 1408 and Identity so now I get to watch all the JC I need!) _

_The ending conversation was my fave part. (I realize some parts were like the movie, but I actually enjoyed the things Olin and Mike did. (Especially when Olin got to close to Mike lol) Def loved doing the arguments, especially Mike's whole "Bribe me" thing. ...I say it was quite fitting! Hopefully I stayed in character. (I see him as an angry character...and even alcoholic, hence the fast drinking.)_

_I apologize if Ghost and Ghouls are the same thing, but before that I had put Death and Ghouls and then I realized that book DID have death in it. DUH! So I just made a quick change._

_If there is anything else off, tell me...I apologize in advance though!  
><em>


	4. Another Victim Through My Fingers

_Here it is, Chapter 4! (My favorite so far! ((Minus part of 3))_

_I told myself I wouldn't get on Facebook until this was done, so that was my motivation...which was awesome cause I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter done so soon! _

**_ENJOY!_  
><strong>

**Another Victim Through My Fingers**

Olin slowly pulled the key from the safe. As he turned it in his hand, all the guest of before flashed through his mind. ...He sighed, then faced Mike.

"Nice touch with the typical key." Mike reached over and grabbed it. "...Eerie..." He gave a small smug smile as he pulled on the key, but he was stopped as Olin pulled back.

"...This isn't one of your stories! Mike...please..." Mike stalled seeing Olin's eyes flash with concern. First name bases often meant trouble.

Silence fell between the two.

Olin felt hope, then lost it when Mike pulled the keys free. "...Walk me out." And that was that.

**-1408-**

As the two made their way to the elevator, Olin examined Mike closely. He wasn't as sturdy as he was before. ...Almost as if zapped of his strength. _"He's a totally different man..." _"Mr. Enslin, are you feeling alright?"

Mike quickly turned to face him after stopping inside the elevator. He raised his hand, shaking his finger at him. "...Don't play buddy buddy with me. Just get me to my room and that will be it between us..." Olin sighed, standing at his side. _"...Different on the outside, same on the inside."_

He pressed the 14 button, and soon their journey began.

**-1408-**

"Why just 1408?..."

"If I knew Mr. Enslin, I would have told you..."

Olin held back a sigh as the journey suddenly came to an end. ...Faster and faster it had seemed. _"LAST chance!" _Mike began to step out, throwing his bag onto his shoulder, but he stopped feeling a tap on his arm. When he turned he found a bottle being held out to him.

"From earlier..." The two gave one another a look. Mike smiling with a raised brow...smelling a bribe. Olin hoping this would change his mind, get him thinking twice.

...His eyes showed nothing though...

"...You're going to need it."

Not wanting to argue, Mike took the bottle and nodded softly stepping out. "Thanks."

"_...Another life is leaving...just like the keys and bottle."_

The two shared ONE last look with one another.

_"Another victim through my fingers..."_

The doors closed, cutting the two off from one another...and Mike was alone.

**-1408-**

As soon as the elevator vanished, Mike shot down the hall. Coming up to 1404, he gave it a quick bird and a winning smirk. "It was a nice stay, but I got a date with another!" With a wave, he turned his back to it and was soon face to wood with 1408.

"Moment of truth..." Mike tilted his head side to side, popping his neck some, he then raised the key and placed it in the keyhole. With a turn of his wrist, the door clicked. He smirked. "...Don't let me down." With a quick turn of the knob and a shove, the door opened.

A chill ran down his spine as he carefully stepped in. Reaching up he flipped the lights on and blinked. Slowly he gazed around the room, then raised a brow. He glanced back to the door and eyed the number. Looking back over the room one last time, he let out a displeased sigh. "...Talk about looking in a mirror." In anger, he threw his bag onto the ground and closed the door.

"If I had known I was going to be stepping into the copy of 1404, I wouldn't have wasted my time!" Mike was now talking into his recorder. Pacing the room as he did. "...Of course, Mr. Olin knew this...That's why he did what he did." Mike poked his head into the bathroom and flipped on the lights. He shook his head softly. "...He egged me on..." He left and began going through the closets and cupboards. "Kept me wanting more..." The slamming of doors got louder as he began to finish his round around the room. Coming to the living room, he threw his hands up and let them drop loudly against his side. "...Just so he can break my hopes and dreams..."

Mike shut off the recorder as he rubbed his hand over his mouth. _"This is it...this is what brings everyone to a horrible death? A...a nice clean room!" _He did a small turn, giving the room another look over, then he let out a small laugh. "...I'm doomed.." He went to the window and threw it open. Poking his head out he laughed again. "I'm going to die of cleanliness!" Suddenly, the radio came on full blast, causing him to jump back in fear and hit his head hard on the window.

Mike turned groaning in pain and he slid down into a sitting position. He eyed the radio as he held the back of his head, gasping in fear. "...That...or a concussion." Gaining his composure back, Mike pushed himself up and he went over and shut off the radio. "Well...that was interesting." He raised the recorder, turning it on. "Props to the funky radio Mr. Olin...bout killed me with that one." He lowered the recorder, then brought it back up smirking. "Ha. Ha." Click.

_The two might be a little out of character. (Olin's beautiful speech of Victims slipping through his finger, and Mikes bird to the door haha) Couldn't help it though!_

_Also...yes, I stole the head bashing from the movie, but good god that's a favorite part. I really loved Mike's whole thing before it...and the cute joke at the end haha. Hope you do too! _


	5. If I'm Lucky

_A favorite chapter 3_

_Hope you enjoy!_**  
><strong>

**If I'm Lucky**

"It's quiet..to quiet..." Mike was laying in bed, a rag resting under his head and the bottle, now colder, was held on his forehead. The recorder rest on his chest. "...Maybe THIS will kill me..." He slowly gazed over the bedroom. "...It's so plain. ...How can he say so many died?"

The silence was almost ringing, driving him insane. "...If I'm lucky, Olin won't have a big mess to clean." He laughed. "Will make for an INTERESTING ending." He propped himself up, groaning softly. He then brought the recorder closer to his mouth. "The manager was shocked to find no mess, only the motionless body of the latest guest...and that's ALL he'll speak of!" He turned the recorder off and threw it aside.

He eyed it, then with a sigh he pulled the drink from his head and took a swig. "...No one said this would be a headache..." He chuckled shaking his head, then he stood and got to work on the room.

**-1408-**

A black light drowned the room as well as the hidden stains of blood. Slowly Mike scanned over the whole area. The walls, curtains, and even furniture was splattered with blood. As he came back to the bedroom, he swallowed seeing small stains covering the headboard of the bed. "...Nice cleaning job..."

He picked the recorder up and clicked it on. "If I had known of the dirty clean job, I would have requested for much better service..." He smirked softly. "No wonder the others killed themselves off..." As he turned off the recorder and slipped it into his pocket, the black light suddenly flickered...then died.

Mike now stood in darkness, the radio his only light. "...Am I going to trip now?" Suddenly giggling was heard, when Mike turned though...there was nothing. "...Hello?" More giggling was his reply. "Who is that! Hello!" In the blink of an eye, the lights flashed on...as well as the T.V.

He raised a brow seeing the view of a small room. As he watched, the view changed and he saw himself sitting alone in the dark. His laptop his only source of light. "Hello daddy...How are you?" Hearing the small voice, Mike's breath caught in his throat. "Hello sweetie...why are you up?" Mike watched himself quietly, noticing how tired and roughed up he looked. He never even looked from the computer. He looked to the bottom of the T.V screen seeing a small hand show up. It grabbed Mike's arm and began to pull.

"Let's play, let's play!"

Mike shook his head pulling away. "Not now sweetie...daddy's busy..." A soft sigh, then the screen flickered. "Let's play, let's play!"

Mike shook his head softly, covering his mouth some, as if stopping himself from calling out.

"Not now sweetie...daddy's busy." The same soft sigh came again, then the screen flickered...then froze. Katie Enslin, a small figured girl with deep brown eyes and long brown hair, stood with a broken frown.

Mike eyed her with hurt eyes, then he looked away covering his face with both his hands. "...It's the knock on the head. Nothing more...you're just tired..." With that, he dropped face first onto the bed, and fell motionless.

**-1408-**

After a couple of seconds, Mike slowly pushed himself up and he sighed in relief seeing the T.V off. He then looked around seeing if anything else was going on. "...Nice work there Olin..." He pulled the recorder from his pocket and clicked it on. "Somehow the radio is triggered on at the guests most vulnerable moments." He gave the window a look, rubbing his head. "...The window is an example." He pointed to the T.V, trying not to remember what he saw. "After...hallucinations begin, I believe it's because the room is gassed." He looked from side to side, then he looked to the ceiling noticing a vent. "...And that belief is now a I KNOW!"

He quickly walked over and looked up into the vent. "You hear me Olin! ...Nice job so far, I'm really loving the scare!" He rubbed his head. "Great concussion too...your stories weren't headache enough!" He turned some looking around the room and he raised the recorder up. "...I bet there are cameras in here and that bastard is laughing his ass off..." He smirked slightly. "He's enjoying my break down."

He hopped over the couch and slid down some, stopping in a sitting/laying position. "...We can't let him see us rattle. ...Gotta stay calm and laugh in the face of danger." He clicked the recorder off, but then clicked it back on. "Sorry, not danger...stupidity."

**-1408-**

A few moments of silence passed, the only sound coming from Mike's movements. Every now and then he'd wipe the sweat from his forehead and pull on his shirt collar.

A few more moments and he pulled his coat off.

A few MORE moments and he was out like a light. He lay/sat drenched in sweat and every few seconds he'd stir softly, wiping it away from his forehead with his arm.

Eventually he fell motionless...and a clicking noise began to take over the silence.

The clicking soon became crackling...

...And the crackling soon became a roar.

"Daddy!...Daddy!" The loud voice jolted Mike from his sleep and as he looked around he blinked seeing the ceiling clouded. Quickly he sat up and looked back. His eyes went wide seeing the bedroom engulfed in flames.

Quickly he jumped into action.

Pushing himself up, he launched over the couch and he bolted for the phone. As soon as he picked it up he quickly dialed away. "Hello...Hello!" Nothing came though...

In anger and panic he threw the receiver down then he shoved the phone aside as he turned to the bedroom. ...It was to late to save his things, so he was left to save himself. Approaching the door, he stumbled with the key but eventually got it in. With a relieved smile the door clicked and he turned and pulled hard on the knob.

...Nothing...

"...Don't give me that.." He pulled again, then again and again. No budging, just rattling. "Alright Olin, jokes over...let me out!" With one final tug, the knob suddenly snapped off and Mike stumbled back.

Mike groaned as the back of his head met the floor hard. He shook his head, shaking the dizziness away and he eyed the flames as they engulfed the ceiling. Drawing closer and closer. Sighing, he raised his hand and eyed the door knob. "...Fire...how original..." He let his hand drop looking to the dying ceiling and he took a deep breath. Ignoring the burning building in his lungs, he looked to his left, then he rolled onto his stomach and he crawled over to the couch. Reaching under, he pulled the recorder out and turned it on.

He sat onto his knees looking to the vent. "Listen carefully Olin...you sick FUCK! ...You better hope this tape gets burnt just enough to hide your guilty conscious! If not...then I hope you burn just as badly as I do! I hope you suffer as much as I and the others did!" He shook his head lowering the recorder to put into his pocket, but it slipped and fell to the ground. As he leaned down to pick it up, a LOUD cracking noise broke out over head and just as he looked up...the ceiling collapsed on top of him.

**-1408-**

Mike gasped loudly as he lifted his head from his hands. Looking around, he blinked, then his eyes went wide.

The T.V was off and the room was untouched.

_Hope the whole Mike on T.V and Mike in the hotel thing didn't confuse you too much. That was a fave part to do, as well as the dream hehe _

_The title of this chapter is a fave too 3 _


	6. I'm Not Rattled

_Every-time I set a goal for myself...a good chapter arrives (Good in my eyes, as for you readers, what do you think?)_**  
><strong>

**...I'm Not Rattled...**

Mike sat at the window watching the world pass by. He shook his head some letting the breeze blow through his sweat drenched hair. On the table his coat and recorder lay, also the phone was tipped over...the receiver now hanging off the side. _"Although it's late and calls aren't expected, I'm afraid to try..." _Mike shrugged shaking his head. _"I know it was just a dream, but..." _He leaned back and looked to the door. _"I'm afraid to try ANYTHING now..." _He gripped the arms of the chair softly, then he stood and went into the bedroom.

Quickly he snatched up the drink and brought it up to his lips, but then, he stopped. "If the room isn't gassed...then I've been drugged." He lingered on the thought, then took a quick sip.

**-1408-**

Sitting back by the window, Mike looked over the hotel across from him. He tapped the recorder softly. "FYI...I'm not rattled...just annoyed." He ran his hand over his face sighing. "...Stressed..." He let out a tired breath, then he turned and gave the room a look over. "...Is this what drove them to madness? ...Did all this...drive people to suicide?" He looked up at the vent. "You feeling good Olin? Do you like this?" He stood and walked over to it and looked up. "...Should I smile for you?"

He fell quiet, but didn't think. ...He just stood still. The clips of Katie flashed through his mind, and he formed his hands into fists. "...Can you tell me...what that was...what drug brought it up?"

BRRRING! ...Mike slowly lowered his gaze to the phone in the bedroom. "...More great timing.." Slowly he went over, then answered.

"Good morning Mr. Enslin. Sorry for the disturbance, can we help you?" Mike blinked. "We got a call asking for assistance. You were wondering about the T.V, yes?" Mikes grip tightened on the receiver, he then smirked.

"Can I talk to the manager?"

"Of course.."

The phone beeped and Mike waited. His smirk grew as breathing fell on his ear. "You've got guts...thanks for taking the call."

"You're not going to cry and beg now, are you?"

Mike chuckled shaking his head. "No no, I want to give you props! ...You set me up GOOD!" He eyed the radio. "The sudden music bout knocked me out cold!" His gaze turned to the T.V. "The T.V REALLY got me though! ...That video. ...That...that was something..." He gripped the phone, lowering his voice. "...Please enlighten me..."

"You'd like that...wouldn't you? Can't you just call it...whatever you call weird happenings?" He chuckled. "I think it would be swell to have a MYSTERIOUS ending!"

"How did you do it? How did you do ANYTHING!"

"Just like this..." Static filed the air and Mike looked as the T.V flickered to life.

"Why can't you just take a vacation? You need it, and Katie misses you." Mike watched as he stepped into view, pacing back and fourth. He had the look of anger and frustration. "Please Mike...we can go somewhere. Just the three of us." Mike let the receiver fall to his side as Lily Enslin stepped into view. She had long brown hair like Katie, but lighter. Her eyes were the same deep brown. As she stepped up to Mike she pulled him close, in an attempt to hug him. He pulled away, shoving her arms off him.

"...Mike..."

"Lily, stop..."

She grabbed his hands, stopping him from fighting. "You're stressed Mike..."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone.."

Lily shook her head as Mike continued pulling and fighting with her. Mike watched the two fight, growing pale as their voices grew louder. He quickly brought the receiver up to his ear. "Stop this..."

"I'm afraid I can't Mr. Enslin...you wanted this, and now it's yours."

Mike shook his head looking away from the screen. "No..this isn't what I asked for. I just wanted the room!"

"...and everything it had to offer. ...You got it Mr. Enslin, now deal."

Mike turned quickly hearing someone cry out and as he looked to the screen he covered his mouth seeing Lily on the floor. At her side was a tipped over coffee table and Mike backed away from her, but then he back tracked and dropped at her side. Watching himself try to comfort the fallen lover broke his heart...it broke his heart even more to think he could ever do anything like that.

"Mommy? Daddy? ...What's going on?"

Mike shook his head hearing his little girls voice again. "...Not again..." He shook his head more. "Please..." He looked down catching a glimpse of the sad face of Katie.

"This is what it does Mr. Enslin...I hope you...

're enjoying your stay. Shall we bring up anything? Perhaps a box of tissue?"

Hearing the to happy voice once again, Mike ripped the phone from the desk..pulling the plug from the wall and he chucked it across the room. He dropped to the ground gripping his head tightly, watching as the phone exploded all over the wall.

His first thought was to destroy the T.V, but hearing Katie's voice kept him from destroying his last grip of normalcy. ...So instead, he buried his face in his arms, gripping his head tightly, and he cried.

_So...obviously, Mike is not a very good husband, nor father. ...Was he like this in the movie. NO, but is this the movie? NO! _

_Now that that's settled...ENJOY! _

_*The part where the conversation on the phone cuts out is Olin's voice changing (If that's not obvious)*  
><em>


	7. And You Will Too

_I don't feel to good about this chapter...but I hope you feel better._**  
><strong>

**...And You Will Too**

"...Mommy had an accident. Go back to your room!"

"...an accident? What happened?"

Mike rubbed his head as he shook it back and fourth, his face still buried in his arms. He wanted to stop the T.V, but on the other hand, he didn't want to lose the voice of a lost loved one.

"...Mommy?..."

"Katie, Go!"

Mike peaked through his arms and he watched as Katie slowly backed away, but kept her eyes on her fallen mother. He then shook his head looking away. "...Please...stop it..."

Voices died but the video continued.

**-1408-**

Mike shoved the table aside and he pulled Lily up carefully, holding the back of her head with one hand. The fall had knocked her unconscious. After he laid her down on the couch, he looked her over carefully. A bruise was forming on the corner of her eye.

Mike jumped when the T.V screamed with static and as he looked he only saw glimpses of himself, Lily, and Katie.

"What happened to your eye?"

"...Just an accident sweetie..."

Mike no longer needed visuals, not that he ever did to begin with. All of this was just a huge kick to the stomach.

"Did you trip?"

"Yes she did...hence why it was an accident."

"I'm fine Katie, go play..."

There was a quick patter of feet...then nothing.

-**1408-**

BEEP, BEEP

Mike slowly looked up blinking the tears from his eyes.

BEEP, BEEP

He gazed around, searching for the source of the sound.

BEEP, BEEP

He quickly jumped to his feet and he ran into the living room. Looking to the door, he found his bag laying next to it and a faded light was shining through one of the front pockets. Quickly he ran over and dropped down to his knees, then he reached in and pulled out his cell phone. He sighed in relief seeing it working, he then gasped seeing Lily's name.

In a rush he flipped it open, nearly dropping it in the process. "Lily!...Lily is that you!"

"Of course it is, how many Lily's do you know?"

Mike let out quick relieved breaths, then he stood and went to the bedroom, taking his bag with him. "Listen closely Lily...I need you to listen to me...Alright?"

"...I'm listening Mike, what is it?"

Mike looked from packing his bag to the T.V which was now showing a clear shot of Lily. "...I want to apologize..."

"...NOW you want to apologize? How long were you planning to wait exactly...until after the divorce, maybe?"

Mike quickly shook his head. "Not for that...well, yes that...but not now! This is for something...much bigger..." He walked over to the T.V and raised his hand. He ran his fingers over the image of Lily. "...Do you remember...that day I..." His voice caught in his throat, and he pulled the phone away covering his mouth. The T.V flickered and he saw himself sitting over an unconscious Lily.

"Mike...Mike are you there? What's going on!"

Slowly Mike brought the phone back to his ear. "I...I want to apologize for all those times I hurt you..." Silence... "You...and Katie both..."

"...You've got nerve Mike...but it's to late to apologize. ...Especially for Katie..."

Mike gave a soft nod as though Lily could see him. His eyes were distance as he eyed her on the screen. She was now standing, posing for a photo. She had a gorgeous smile on her face. She was a thing of beauty...A thing he regret hurting and always will... "...I don't want to lose you too..."

"Then why did you up and leave Mike? Explain that." She sighed in anger. "Do you have the time?"

Mike raised a brow looking to his wrist. Not seeing a watch though he glanced back to the clock and he blinked as it began to go haywire. "...I don't..."

Mike looked to the T.V hearing disoriented laughing and a small crack began to run down it. As it traveled down the screen, Lily began to move and she walked forward. She stopped leaving her head only in view. Her eyes gazed up at Mike, causing him to back up in fright. "I wish you did Mike...and you will too." As he kept watching, the crack went right through Lily, then the T.V died.

The radio then began blasting music loudly...then it began to countdown.

_The ending is my fave...and hopefully will lead up to a GREAT ending!_

_Yes...Chapter 8 will be the last. Will be extra long though :)_


	8. I'm Not Going Anywhere, Never Again

_Here we finally go...the final chapter. My all time favorite!_

_Bout had tears as this came to a close._**  
><strong>

**I'm Not Going Anywhere...Never Again**

"According to the radio, I have an hour before something happens...What it is, I'd rather not know..." Mike gripped the recorder tightly as he paced through the room. Coming to the bedroom, he eyed the destroyed bed. The pillows were scattered and the blankets were in a scattered pile around the room.

As he stepped into the bathroom, he flipped on the lights to another destroyed room. The shower curtain was ripped from the shower and towels were scattered just like the blankets...but one stood out, covered in splotches of blood. Stepping over the mess, Mike stopped before the mirror and glancing over he came face to face with a shattered reflection. Hidden in the cracks, blood dripped through the spaces.

Slowly he raised his left hand revealing dried up blood on his knuckles and going down onto his arm. He closed and opened his fist, then he placed his palm on the mirror and pushed. The small corners dug into every part of his hand causing him to wince but he continued. _"Paybacks...for all I did to Lily...and Katie..." _He pushed harder, then slowly ran his hand down the mirror. He gritted his teeth feeling his skin shred and he watched as blood ran down the mirror and his arm. "It ain't suicide or natural, if I bleed out...by accident."

Time seemed to slow as his hand painfully made its way down. Meeting the bottom, Mike let his hand linger, then he pulled it away and he eyed the mess that was his hand. It looked as if it went through a paper shredder, and the blood poured out, dripping onto the sink below.

He raised the recorder up sighing. "...By the time I'm drained, this room will have done much worse..." He looked around, then he snatched up the bloodied towel and wrapped it around his hand as it walked out.

**-1408-**

As he stepped into the living room he eyed the shattered lamps laying around the room and the phone which was now on the floor. The receiver was thrown off into the distance. Glancing to the door, he took a knowing breath.

It was the moment of truth.

He had destroyed the room to get over the fact he was being haunted by all his mistakes. Also, to keep anything else from happening...the door was left untouched, for the dream was beginning to seem all to real. _"I won't break my only hopeful exit..." _He smirked shaking his head. "...Hopeful..." He slowly walked over. "...My hope died when I drank that "drugged" drink...actually, it died when I refused to believe Olin..." He chuckled covering his eyes with his hand. He then lowered it to his mouth, eying the door as he stopped before it.

Pride fading, he raised the recorder. "...Mr. Olin, Gerald...If you get this, and I'm...gone. Just know...that I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes sighing. "Just give this tape to my editor..." He opened his eyes, staring down the door. "...And my wife, let her know...I'm REALLY sorry...don't let her know I suffered...just let her know...I know her pain..." He shut off the recorder and let it drop to his side as he raised his left hand to the door.

Slowly he took the knob and his breath stuck in his throat...wanting to pull, but not wanting to shatter his "hope". Just before he turned it though...

"...Daddy..."

**-1408-**

Hearing the voice, Mike slowly shook his head, shaking away the chills. "...Give me a break..." As he went to turn the knob, he jumped seeing a small hand touch his. Turning he gasped finding Katie standing inches from him.

She was as pale as a ghost, with bags under her eyes. The dress she wore was wrinkled and dirty.

It broke Mike's heart to see her this way...and it nearly took his strength away.

"Daddy...please don't leave me..." She grabbed his left hand and she petted it softly. "...Did you have an accident?" An innocent question that never got an innocent answer.

He nealed down before her, taking her hands. "...Something like that..." He sighed, his past flashing through his mind again. "...I punched a mirror...out of anger." He rubbed her hands, then shook his head looking down. "...It wasn't an accident..nor was the times with your mother..."

Katie watched him quietly, then she raised her hand to his face and she pet him softly. "...I know daddy...that's why you're here..." Mike looked up and he jumped a little as she hugged him tightly. "Please stay with me daddy so you don't hurt mommy again!" Mike looked over her quietly, then he closed his eyes and hugged her tightly...hardly believing he was hugging the real thing. "...I'm not going anywhere..never again!" He rocked back and fourth shaking his head as she gripped the back of his shirt.

"...You have to do something first..." Mike gave a nod as he buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. He never wanted to lose this feeling again. "...Anything..." He jumped blinking as Katie suddenly vanished into thin air.

He nearly cried out but stopped as the phone began to ring. Looking up he blinked finding it sitting on the desk...as if never touched.

Quickly he stood and ran over. Grabbing it he nearly knocked it over as he quickly answered. "Where is she? What did you do with her!"

"Relax Mr. Enslin, you'll be seeing her soon. As she said though, you must do something first. ...This call is to confirm your agreement." Mike blinked, then he nodded softly. "...What do I have to do?..."

"You have a choice Mr. Enslin, here is your first option. Please look into the bedroom."

As he glanced through the window in the wall, he smirked slightly seeing a noose hanging from the ceiling. "Bit risky don't you think...so much could go wrong...and I may not break my neck." A clinking noise suddenly came to his ear from the bathroom and he looked to the door.

"Try option two then, Mr. Enslin."

Putting the receiver down, he headed to the bathroom.

**-1408-**

At first, everything looked the same but something shining in the sink caught his attention. As he stepped before it and looked, he shook his head seeing razor blades. "...So it's down to a slow painful death huh?" He reached down and picked up one of the blades carefully. He slowly turned it in his fingers, watching his reflection in it quietly.

In his mind he saw the blades slide over his wrists with ease, and blood pour fast down his arm and hand. He then saw himself laying against the bathroom wall...waiting for death.

He quickly shook his head throwing the razor down.

BEEP, BEEP

Looking to his pocket, he saw his phone light up. He quickly pulled it out and answered. "I'm not a patient man...and I don't want to leave a huge mess for Mr. Olin."

"Very well then..." Mike looked into the living room hearing a loud clanking noise. "Try your last and final option." He hung up as he made his way into the living room.

After putting his phone away, he pulled up the recorder. "The room is playing games with me...trying to make me choose how to die. ...Did the others get a choice, or am I just...special?"

Coming to the living room, he slowly looked around for his weapon. Which he soon found resting by the phone.

A gun sat waiting.

Going over, he slowly picked up the receiver. "You're final option is one of the typicals...A pull of the trigger in the right spot!" Mike eyed the gun quietly, then he looked to the side feeling a small hand in his.

"Have you decided daddy?"

Mike watched the hand in silence, then he slammed the phone down and he pulled away as he went into the bedroom.

**-1408-**

After going through his bag and throwing his things around, making a bigger mess, Mike sat in silence. He gripped the open bottle of liquor tight in his hand.

"...I'm so sorry..." He took a quick sip, then brought it down coughing and he wiped his mouth. "..So...so sorry..." He shook his head as tears began to fall. "...I..I never wanted...wanted to hurt anyone..." He took a breath, then coughed and quickly took another drink. Lowering the drink, he pulled his recorder from his pocket and lifted it to his mouth. "...Lily...please...PLEASE forgive me..." He let it drop onto his lap as he let out a hurt moan. He quickly shook his head as he buried his face in his hand, gripping his hair tightly. "...Oh Lily...and Katie!" He shook his head more, then he gazed over to the door.

In the doorway, Katie watched in sadness. ...Gun gripped in her hand. "...I forgive you daddy...and mommy will too." She held out her arms for a hug. "Please, just...come home daddy..."

Watching his little girl beg with sadness in her eyes, broke the last piece of Mikes heart. With no thought of fighting or hope...he stood and slowly walked over. He smiled as her frown was turned upside down. Stepping up to her, he picked her up into his arms and he stepped into the living room holding her close.

Coming to the chair at the window, he sat her down, then pulled away taking the gun.

**-1408-**

Besides the sound of timed steps, humming was also heard as Mike danced around the room with Katie. He smiled watching her every move as she twirled around with him, laughing happily and smiling brightly.

_"When you've seen the end of the world, it isn't easy to not believe in any other stories told."_

He raised up Katie's hand and let her twirl around, her dress blossoming out and hair flying wildly around her.

"_...So, why didn't I believe in this one?"_

As the two continued dancing around the living room, Mike watched a change in Katie. Her face was getting color and her eyes were beginning to shine. ...Not questioning why nor caring, he lifted her into his arms and twirled.

"_...Was it because, I didn't believe in hers?..."_

Holding her high over his head, Mike smiled seeing the dress looking as good as new and he took in the sweet scent of his daughter as he brought her down into his arms. The two hugged each other tightly as Katie giggled happily. _"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here with us..."_

_ ..._BANG!

_The ending was my favorite part of this WHOLE story! That and the choices Mike had. I had that part made up before the story even began!_

_Hope you enjoyed and see you next story! *sniffles*_


End file.
